fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Megy Teckhonia/Final thoughts as an admin
Before I resigning as an admin team of FanonLand Wiki, I am writing down this blog post for an appreciation of this wiki. Thank you for taking time on reading this blog post. It's been more than a year (October 12, 2015) since I joined this wiki when that time it was called GoAnimate 2 Wiki, and I highly doubt to be a contributor here. I'm writing this about my contribution history on this wiki. Before my adminship then... I was contributing here when I making GoAnimate OCs back then, after me and Yume Tanaka (aka Dr3amy) completely halted from making those so-called Kirby Loopsy imposters. We were being ashamed for making them as a harassment towards the user named Tina (aka Kirby Loopsy), when that time she was a GoAnimator. By December 2015, I started to use Kisekae after Igor created his OC named Irina and he made her in Kisekae. During this time, we heard that GoAnimate will migrate to HTML5 back then, and as of that result of removal of the non-business themes since they not support them for HTML5, and thus we are hating GoAnimate because of their changes, and their community are running by those dull immature kids. In January 15, 2016, I really getting inactive on this wiki back then when Igor established his wiki -- the Community Plaza Wiki. Me and Brook are deputies there, then followed by Pingy. On that wiki, we are in charge of having an "anything goes" wiki that are mostly Japanese media such as Touhou Project and anime. I was more active there and I was less active as a presence of departing from GoAnimate. With that way, Dr3amy will continue there for making nicknames on character pages and become a trend. During adminship In July 2016, I realized that Igor and Oliver have between talks to reboot Oliver's wiki to become another "anything goes" wiki to be called as FanonLand Wiki. I became a full time admin as a role of being a Wiki Site Designer as I did to Community Plaza and Conception Foundation. I've also became an admin of Monster Super League Wiki in September 2016, just for having a redesign, and I played that mobile game. This wiki has been featured with Fandom Spotlight since October 28, 2016 as requested by Igor -- making this wiki be more attractive to many users. This was a major great run. Unfornutanely, when Igor and Chrome had between talks about the Founder's problem, they decide wanted to move to Creation Wiki. But with that outcome, I wanted to back to my own wiki -- the Community Plaza -- to make my own wiki up and running again. Conclusion & Outcome I would say this is my great run for me, guys, especially Oliver -- the founder of the wiki. It was a great run when I have an admin position since July 2016. I usually making such number of OCs as a continuation since we move here at the time of the reboot. Right now, as me, along with Igor and Pingy, wanted to move to other "anything goes" wikis, mostly Community Plaza and/or Creation Wiki. For me, I'm going back to Community Plaza as a duty of being a leader. This will will be start afresh with the new admin team, and thus we left. I hope this wiki will make a major revamp in the future. That's all I have to say, and good luck with the future of this wiki. : Megy Teckhonia Wiki Site Designer, Owner of The Community Plaza Wiki Category:Blog posts Category:Staff News